


Abundance of Happiness

by ankareeda



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Robin and Regina are going for a walk. My gift for gray_autumn_sky, inspired by her amazing story "Happiness Can’t Be Arranged".
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Outlaw Queen Valentine’s Gift Exchange 2020





	Abundance of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gray_autumn_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happiness Can't Be Arranged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816614) by [gray_autumn_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky). 



Happy Valentine‘s Day, Tara! 💗 I‘m sending you so much positive energy. All the best. I hope you like my drawing. It was joy to be your Valentine. 🤗


End file.
